From the Depths of the Abyss
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Parallel of Lillina and Fomortiis. In the world of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, death was only the beginning. Full summary in opening Chapter.
1. Prolgue and Chapter 1

From the Depths of the Abyss

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Mature

Category: Warcraft

Summary: Parallel of Lillina and Fomortiis. In life, he was a stalwart human warrior of the Alliance. When a raid on the corrupted Stratholme goes horribly wrong, Abyssion is killed by Baron Rivendere. Noting his strength in life, the baron blesses him with the gift of undeath and Abyssion is raised as a Death Knight in Acherus. After the battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Abyssion delivers Tirion Fordring's message to Stormwind hoping to learn what became of his daughter, Lillina.

When the Warlocks of the Slaughtered Lamb tell him his friend Fomortiis took her in, he travels to Outland to hone his skills for the horrors of Northrend. After completing his preparations, he travels to Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra. Here, he finds the Alliance and Horde alike welcome the support of the Knights of the Ebon Blade with open arms. With vengeance in his mind and the will to fight in his unbeating heart, Abyssion begins what may be his final campaign.

A/N: Now since this is a parallel of Lillina and Fomortiis, I will be working on both at roughly the same rate. This one will be shorter than its parallel though there will be some crossing over. Both stories share the same timeline as the Scarlet Scourge and all of their endings are almost identical save the stories leading up to them. You'll understand why when the time comes. Oh, and of course this story is entirely from Abyssion's POV.

---

Prologue: Death's Reach

---

I shifted uncomfortably as the guide we hired worked the door to the service entrance of the ruined Stratholme. Until about five years ago, it was the largest city in the Kingdom of Lordaeron and pride of the kingdom. And then for gods know what reason, Prince Arthas put the entire population to the sword because they'd eaten cursed grain. This was just the first of many evils committed by the Traitor Prince Arthas--after a campaign in Northrend he returned to Lordaeron, killed his father King Terenas Menethil and later took up the mantle of Lich King.

"I got it." the guide said as the gate swung open. No one save the Scarlet Crusade dared enter the fallen Stratholme--the streets of the once thriving city was teeming with zombies, skeletons, stitched horrors and other abominations who fought and killed in the name of the Lich King. As our small group of seven made our way into the town square, we were overcome by the stench of rotting flesh. The two soldiers to my left gagged and emptied the contents of the stomachs on the ground the mage to my right made a face but held her breath. The remaining three, like myself were accustomed to being up close and personal with the hordes of undeath.

"By all that's holy...!" said Stevens, our healer. "Light have mercy on us!"

"Greta, can you locate the target?" I asked, reminding everyone why we had come to this forsaken city in the first place. The Argent Dawn were working with the Scarlet Crusade to engage the undead in another part of the city. While the Scourge were busy dealing with them, my group would slip in through the secondary entrance. Intelligence reports said one of the Paladins being held prisoner by the Scourge was in what was now called Slaughter Square to the north of their position. The spy sent into the Stratholme bought this information with his life--he'd returned to Light's Hope undead to deliver it before he was promptly beheaded.

"I've found our target." Greta said as her eyes flew open. "It's as the undead said."

"We will proceed as planned." I replied as I unsheathed my two-handed sword, Flamberge. It was a beautiful sword forged with dragon's breath in Blackrock Mountain. The weapon had an enchantment placed upon it that, depending on its wielder's mood resulted in the unfortunate victim turning into a walking pyre. Not that I minded, of course. My blade's enchantment could be blocked by spellcasters and the sword itself could be parried by other warriors but I'd yet to find anyone proficient enough in to stop both blade and fire.

We made our way through the destroyed city. An eerie silence blanketed the streets of the city and this bothered me. We all knew the city was filled with all manner of evil the Lich King could think of and the longer they went without seeing them, the greater the possibility they would be ambushed. Of course, everyone in the group knew the risks involved and had seen to making sure their families would be taken care of should they be killed. I didn't know anything about the Paladin we were looking for aside from the fact her younger brother was a member of a guild an old friend of mine was head of called Serene Adventure. Last I heard he and the guild were going toe to toe with The Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage--the only person known to have fought then Death Knight Arthas and lived to tell about it.

Everyone looked around in all directions, ready to strike at anything that moved without talking first. A safer idea than waiting until it was too late. We soon came into an empty square with a sarcophagus in the middle of it. I couldn't help but shudder as I remembered the Scourge's floating War Machine Naxxramas above the ruined city. Not only did it serve as a means of supplying the Scourge forces in Stratholme with a seemingly limitless stock of reinforcements, the sight of it alone was enough to discourage all but fools and the audacious from approaching the gates of the city.

The sounds of a blood-curdling neigh from an undead warhorse reverberated through my armor and skin, striking my bones. I'd heard it before but my body reacted all the same. The unholy call was followed by the sarcophagus opening and a single rider emerging. If I didn't know this was one of the Lich King's first and most powerful Death Knights, I'd have had no reason to be concerned. It's because I knew who he was I knew there was little to no chance any of us would be leaving alive.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." the Death Knight remarked as a dozen undead warriors emerged from where he'd come. "You've come face to face with Baron Rivendere, Master of Stratholme. I'll grant you a moment to pray." The mage, cleric and paladin standing behind me wasted no time and began praying for their deaths to be quick and painless.

"You may kill us all but one day, the Light will cleanse this city of its taint." I remarked as gripped Flamberge with both of my hands. At that moment, the sound of the massive gate we'd just come through slamming shut told us what we'd already guessed. Knowing this was likely to be my last battle, I intended to at least take down its leader.

"That day is not today." Rivendere replied as he turned his attention to his underlings. "Make them suffer as you kill them." And then they came. Three of the fiends came at me but I slew them all with a single swing. The other knights and paladins with me stepped forward to join the fight while at the same time protecting the Greta and Stevens, who did their best to support us from the rear. In a matter of minutes, the twelve undead were all felled. The price was steep, however: Our guide, the two knights and one of the paladins had been slain. Greta began muttering an incantation that would prevent the fallen from being raised in undeath against us.

"That just leaves the leader." I said as sweat poured down my face. I knew Stevens and Greta were exhausted but even if Greta had the strength to teleport us all to safely, she would be unable to. The wards set up around the city not only prevented the living from teleporting in and out of Stratholme but it alerted the Scourge to the spellcaster's location.

"This is where I hold the advantage." Rivendere remarked before the threw a polearm at Greta. It ran through her chest and exited her back. She fell to the ground mortally wounded. She immediately began her anti-undeath incantation even as she died, Stevens doing his best to keep her alive. When Rivendere's horse reared up, I swung my sword. Much to my surprise, the flash fire created as a result spooked the horse. Before I could take advantage, its rider regained control and the horse showed its "thanks" by kicking me into the gate behind me. The force, coupled with my plate armor expelled the air from my lungs and I blacked out momentarily. I regained my senses in time to see Rivendere dismount and raise his sword, intending to cut Stevens in two.

"NO!" I roared as I struggled to stand. Remarkably, my sword was still in my hand. I could only watch as Stevens received a wound that rent him from head to torso. His guttural scream as he bled out, I knew would be forever etched in my mind in the brief moments I had left in this world. "Bastard!" I roared as I held Flamberge above my head." "Now I'm really going to kill you!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he taunted as he satirically bowed. I charged forward and brought Flamberge down to bear. Much to my surprise, he effortlessly blocked it with his short sword. His short sword. His other hand held a claymore, which he used to counterattack. I jumped back but not before his sword cut through my armor and bit into my chest. Had I not put some distance between us, I knew I would have been killed instantly. I glanced down at Flamberge momentarily, remembering there had been no fire as there'd been before. My eyes went to the sword the Death Knight used to parry my blow, realizing the only possible explanation had somehow happened.

"I admit defeat." I said as I dropped my sword. "Do with me as you wish."

"Boy, that didn't take long." Rivendere remarked as the slain undead rose to their feet once more, much to my surprise. I didn't see the Death Knight speak any incantation which could only mean a necromancer was nearby. This was confirmed when a group of living humans marched from the sarcophagus chanting in unison. They were all members of the Cult of the Damned, an organization of mostly human followers of the Lich King. The majority of them were imbued with unholy magic by the Scourge though a few, like the Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad were powerful mages when they were alive.

It didn't take long for me to see the why the cultists chose now to reveal themselves. I watched in horror as my slain companions rose from where they'd been slain, now mindless slaves to the Lich King. As Greta rose, she gruffly removed the polearm that impaled her, ignoring the gush a blood that stained the cobblestones as a result. Stevens, who'd nearly been cleaved completely in two let loose an inhuman roar similar to his death cry.

"Grant me a warrior's death." I said as I picked up Flamberge. In the next moment I felt a dozen swords enter me, seemingly in unison. Amazingly, none of them touched my heart. That did little to change the fact that I was dying.

"As you wish." Rivendere said as he ran his claymore through my heart. He leaned close to my ear as he said the last words I would hear. Words I dreaded more than death itself. "See you on the other side...brother." That was all I heard as the blackness washed over me.

---

Chapter 1: Brotherhood of Death

---

_"A hero."_ A voice from nowhere and everywhere said. _"That's what you once were."_ I knew I was dead. Of that, I was certain. I couldn't remember...no, _think_ little else. My vision told me I was at Light's Hope Chapel. What I saw outside the small building was a memorial dedicated to those who died fighting the Scourge. I could see my name among one of the seven freshly added ones _"You stood boldly against the darkness and purchased another dawn...with your life. Be the evil you fought is not so easily banished, the victory you won not so easily held."_

Now, I could see a floating necropolis looming in the mountains high above Light's Hope. And from what I could tell it clearly wasn't Naxxramas. Could it be there'd been a second necropolis in the Plaguelands all the time? _"Death Knights."_ The voice continued as images of the necropolis' interior flooded my senses. Necromancers, Death Knights and others walked the grounds of the floating fortress. _"Rune wielding champions bound to the will of the Lich King. This is the hour of their ascension. This is the story of your dark rebirth."_ When I felt control over my body for the first time in what seemed like ages, I opened my eyes. Who I saw before me caused me to gasp. To my surprise, I did not feel my chest rise. Still, that was of little consequence to change the fact that a menacing-looking man decked in a full suit of armor was hovering over me and I could remember very little beyond my name.

"Rise." he said. My legs slacked as if I'd been lying on my back for weeks but I felt no pain as slower than me or the man would have preferred, I rose to my feet. Now on my feet, I could see the man before me was a few inches taller than me. Strands of white hair flowed from his helm, but his most distinguishing feature was his glowing blue eyes. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Abyssion Highwind." I replied. "It means 'Where death is entreated, the battle is decided'." nodded approving me as he looked me over. This was when I noticed I was wearing armor identical to his. He'd gone through the trouble of not only bringing me here but giving me a full set of gear. Clearly I owed him that much.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight." he said as he held the large sword in his right hand. "I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge." I motioned for me to stand beside him as he looked upon the towns far below us.

"Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance." I couldn't see it from here but I knew Light's Hope was directly under our position.

"You will become my force of retribution." The man continued. "Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, Abyssion Highwind." With a deep bow, I turned heel and walked into the larger part of the necropolis. I hasn't gone far before a tall man trailed by two robed figures strode up to me. He had to have been at least ten feet tall and if I had to guess, there'd been some interbreeding with a Tauren or Orc somewhere in his past life.

I see you have heard the call of the Lich King, Death Knight." The man said as he regarded me with interest. "Now is the time to answer your master. I am Instructor Razuvious and I train all newly risen Death Knights into undead killing machines. The single most important piece of equipment to a death knight is his runeblade. It is through the runeblade that a death knight commands the powers of frost, blood and the unholy. The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's runic power." he paused, having noticed I lacked a weapon. I remembered having one in my past life but it was clear my new life required a new weapon.

"The time has come to create your first runeblade." he continued. "Search the weapon racks on this floor and locate a battle-worn sword. Once found, take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade." I walked over to one such rack and found it was brimming with swords of varying sizes. All of them appeared to have seen their share of battle--some stained with blood from the last time their owner used them in combat. One sword in particular stood out to me. It was a large sword with a white-orange blade. On the pommel of the handle was a counterweight designed to allow its wielder to counterattack with ease, thus giving the opponent quite the task overtaking its owner.

_"That one."_ the voice I first heard before said to me as my eyes rested upon the sword. The sword looked familiar as it was so that made the choice easy.

"Interesting choice." Razuvious remarked as he directed me to a nearby runeforge. "Baron Rivendere slew that sword's previous owner a short time ago. Some hero of the Alliance or something like that."

"Some hero he turned out to be if Rivendere could kill him." I replied with a scoff. As I stood before the towering forge I thrust the blade directly into the black flames dancing within the enchanted forge that never extinguished or cooled. I focused my mind on the sword itself and watched as the runeforge inscribed symbols I'd never seen before but knew into the blade. When I removed the sword, the newly inscribed runes glowed softly.

"Well done, Abyssion." my teacher remarked. "You have successfully created your first runebladed weapon. With it you will sow the seeds of chaos and destruction! In your wake will be a bloodied field of battle, littered with the corpses of all that would dare oppose the Scourge. Remember these words, Abyssion Highwind: The Runeforge is a Scourge instrument. It exists only in Acherus, Naxxramas and the heart of Icecrown! You may only emblazon your weaponry at a Runeforge. Return often and emblazon all of your weapons. A Death Knight must be prepared for all that would dare oppose him!"

_"What I know, so too do my subjects know, Death Knight"_ the voice in my head said as I opened my mouth to speak. My expression wasn't lost on Razuvious, who only nodded silently, a prideful smile on his face.

"The endless hunger will soon take hold of you, Death Knight." He continued. "When it does, you will feel pain immeasurable. There is only one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated. I give you the key to your salvation." That's when he handed me a key from the dozens attached to the ring at his side. "Chained to the Heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Use the key to free an unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle you for their freedom. Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity. Live or die - the choice is yours to make."

Without wasting any time, I walked into the ring to choose my target. The ones chained on my left were made up of the races of the Horde, the right Alliance. It took only a minute to realize just one of them would be no challenge to me. That's when I had an idea. I walked over to every reject, unchained them and directed them to the weapons and armor set aside for them along the sides of the ring.

"What are you doing?" my teacher said as he motioned for a few Death Knights to block both exits.

"Giving them an advantage." I replied as I sat down and waited for the rejects to arm themselves.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, you need only--" he cut himself off when he, I and seemingly everyone in the room heard the same voice.

_"Allow him to prove himself."_ The voice said.

"By your will, milord." Razuvious replied with a nod as he turned to me. "Very well. You have The Lich King's blessing. Should you fall, you will be given a second chance to prove yourself."

"I only need one." I remarked as the ten drew their weapons and charged at me. The first to reach me was the Troll. I kicked him the gut and cut the Dwarf behind him in half. The Orc and Draenei both rushed me from behind so I tapped into the sword's power and set them both ablaze. This created the opening I needed and I took advantage plus interest. After running my sword through both of them I stretched out my hand before the Gnome. A volley of dark matter flew from my arm and knocked her off her feet. Undeath allowed her to recover quickly but not fast enough to avoid decapitation.

That left the Human, Night Elf, Blood Elf, Tauren and Troll to deal with. The two elves rushed me at the same time, causing me to chuckle. Clearly they did not learn the same lesson the Orc and Draenei learned the hard way. It wasn't until they neared I realized why they repeated the same strategy. The Sindorei muttered an incantation in Thallassian and I found myself unable to use the spell I was about to unleash upon the Kaldorei. That wasn't my only means of attacking and now I was going to show the elves.

I raised my sword and swung it. It missed the fair-skinned one but set the other on fire. With the elf distracted, I cut off the leg of the other and then drove my sword through his chest before finishing off the first. The Tauren stopped the ground, causing me to lose my balance as the Troll came at me with wild swings from his twin axes. I parried the first few strikes before countering, cutting his skull in open. The Tauren charged over and throttled me. I crashed into one of the guards, who immediately shoved me back in the ring. Now I was angry and I knew where to direct my vexation.

I raised my sword, charged the Tauren and jumped into the air, bringing it down to bear and cleaving the once-nomad in two. That just left the human. "You'll get no mercy from me, 'brother'." the man sneered and our battle commenced. From first contact, I knew this battle would soon come to its conclusion. A disappointment but then again, all good things must come to an end. I tapped into my Runic Power and cast a freeze spell that held the reject fast. He worked to free himself but we both knew his efforts were in vain. raising my sword, I cut his head clean off, the blood mixing with that of the other filth I'd just slain. I raised my sword up high and roared, resulting in cheers of approval echoing the room.

_"Well done, my Champion."_ the voice said.

"As expected, the Lich King's chosen knight has triumphed!" Razuvious exclaimed as he walked into the ring. "You are more than ready, Abyssion. Behold Acherus, the grand citadel of death! It has no equal in this world! Not even the mighty Naxxramas could withstand a direct assault from the Ebon Hold. Looming above the face of the necropolis is the all-seeing eye of Acherus. From it the master is able to see great distances into the territories held by our enemies. What the eye sees, the Lich King sees, and now the time has come for you to peer through the eye! The Lich King has called for you, Abyssion. Go now! Suffer well, _brother_..."

He spoke the end of his sentence with great reverence. In this I knew I had won the respect of not just our master but of everyone in Acherus. No doubt the respect I now commanded would prove to be of great use.

---

End Chapter 1 and Prologue. Unlike many of the Death Knight stories I've seen and read, I decided to try things from a different approach. I feel inclined to warn the next chapter's going to be a thorough gorefest. Blizzard had to restrain itself (In terms of how much violence it could have and keep the T rating) to avoid an M rating from the ESRB (and thus likely require a second, watered-down version of the expansion). I intend to give you the er..."uncut" account of the razing of Havenshire and New Avalon.

The next chapter covers ALOT and thus it will be a while.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scarlet Harvest

From the Depths of the Abyss

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Mature

Category: Warcraft

A/N: I'll say it now: If you have a weak constitution then stop reading now.

---

Chapter 2: The Scarlet Harvest

----

"Do you smell it?" Prince Valanar asked me as he sniffed the air. "Fresh meat...the scent of Scarlet Crusader wafts through the air." He regarded me a moment as if remembering where he was. "My apologies, Death Knight. I'm sure you're not interested in my choice of fine cuisine. You are here to work! To lead the charge!" I opened my mouth to speak but the undead Sindorei raised his hand to speak "Yes...I know. The Lich King has told me all that I need to know about you, Abyssion Highwind." 

"That saves us time, then." I remarked with a smile. "The time for bloodshed is now."

"They make their stand now, outside of Death's Breach, futilely attempting to push us back in hopes of saving their horses, mines, lumber and citizens." The prince explained as we both gazed at the several hundred soldiers amassing before Death's Reach directly below us. "This will be your first lesson in Scourge warfare: TERROR! Go to the front lines, south of here, and destroy Scarlet Crusaders. Leave their corpses so that we may utilize them for the death march." 

"Understood." I replied with a nod as I turned to leave.

"I'm not done yet." he said, causing me to whirl around in amazement. "Listen closely, for this is important: Kill the fleeing villagers. Soldiers dying are an affordance, but villagers? _That_ is what strikes fear into the hearts of man."

"This will be a glorious battle." I replied. "I would sooner tear the earth itself asunder at the Master's command!" Without another word I joined the twelve thousand Death Knights gathered at the foot of the road leading into Havenshire. On the opposite side of our lines were soldiers and civilians hurriedly trying to evacuate as many people and resources as possible. All of us had been provided with Death Chargers, warhorses risen in undeath to better serve their riders for the bloodletting to come. The death knight to my left chuckled at the sight of the panicked haste of the people. We both knew their efforts were for naught.

"Who's in charge here?" one of the Knights further behind me asked.

"I am." I replied as I directed my warhorse ahead of the amassed army. "My name is Abyssion Highwind. You all have your orders! I shouldn't have to say what will happen if I catch anyone allowing civilians to escape. Burn Havenshire to the ground and kill the living! The Lich King has given you his blessing! NOW GO! FOR ACHERUS! FOR THE SCOURGE!" A war cry erupted from the army as we descended upon the unprepared town.

Four Scarlet knights--officers, I assumed from their attire--stepped forward to stop my charge. My horse, Maelstrom trampled them as if they were rotting wood. I pulled Flamberge from my back as I moved in on my first victim, a farmer standing beside a bale of hay. "Please, no!" he exclaimed. "I've got a wife and family!"

_"Strike him down." _The voice of my Lord and Master whispered into my mind. I drove my sword into the man's skull, instantly silencing him. With a swing of my sword the bale of hay was set aflame. I turned my attention to the knight coming from my right flank and turned around to face him.

"Blackheart!" He roared as he raised his maul. With the slightest ease, I parried and counter attacked, cutting off both of the man's arms to the shoulder. I grinned as he knelt to the ground, screaming in agony.

_"End it."_

I dismounted and directed Maelstrom to return to Death's Breach before returning my attention to the maimed knight. I raised my sword and drove it sword his heart, exiting his back. He convulsed momentarily before death silenced him.

"I can't wait to see what the necromancers do with _that_ one!" a Troll death knight remarked as he studied my handiwork. In life we were enemies but in death we were all brothers and sisters in the service of the Lich King. I walked up to a nearby house and kicked the door down. Inside the single cottage I found a family cowering in the corner. woman and two young children. The woman appeared to be heavy with child. I could only assume her husband somewhere outside. If that were so, there was a good chance he would soon be dead if he wasn't already. That made my decision all the easier.

"I'll give you but a moment to pray to the Light for a swift, painless death." I said as Flamberge began to glow a soft blue. Like its wielder, it savored the blood of the lives it would soon take. Not to my surprise, the three were too frightened to move. I raised my sword and cut down the first child. He made no death cry and dropped to the ground like a rag doll. The other followed in similar fashion in the next moment. "I've got a special death in mind for you." I said as I raised my empty hand at the remaining civilian.

A small, green ball of energy struck her and to those unfamiliar with Scourge war, it would have appeared nothing happened. In this case, it was because my spell didn't kill her directly. I tapped into the runic power on my sword as the spell did its work. It killed her unborn child and at the same time raised it into undeath. I felt the knowledge pour into my mind from the master the moment I first laid my eyes upon her. In that moment the woman sensed the wrongness in what had happened. She groaned and fell to the ground as the ghoul in her belly devoured her from the inside out. As it tore itself free the woman screamed before death claimed her bastard child feasting or the corpses of her other children. Satisfied, I turned around in time to swat away an arrow headed for me. The husband and father, I assumed.

"MONSTER!" he roared as he spotted my handiwork in the doorway. He drew his axe and charged. I easily parried his strike and cut his legs out from under him. I was about to finish him off when another idea came to mind. I walked back into the cottage and stretched my hand over the half-eaten corpses. A smile crossed my face as they slowly rose as the ghouls they now were.

"Flesh...close..." one of them said as they sniffed the air. I moved aside so they could see their still living victim. They descended upon him immediately, paying no heed to his anguished screams as he was eaten alive.

"Feast on those who defy the will of The Master!" I said when they had finished. The three wasted no time and ran in the direction of the Scarlet lines. I turned my attention to the fleeing civilians north of the stables.

_"Do you think they would spare you, a monster like you?"_ the master's voice rung in my head. Of course, I knew the answer to that one. Once more I raised my hand for a spell. This time, tendrils of darkness shot forth and snared the lot of them, pulling them toward me. With my sword arm I slew them all. A moment later, I found myself surrounded by a dozen Scarlet Knights. Feeling the raw power coursing through Flamberge, I swung it in a full circle, releasing a blue-white halo of fire. Every man it touched fell dead.

"Keep at it, Death Knights!" I roared as I raised my sword high. "Slaughter them! Make them seek death and then slowly grant their wish!" Cheers rose from within the Scourge ranks, which further demoralized the Scarlet defenders. By sunset, not a single living soul remained in Havenshire. It had been a glorious battle. Hundreds of bodies littered the ground a far as the eye could see. I summoned Maelstrom and returned to Death's Breach to report our victory. Naturally, he already knew.

"Do you feel it, Abyssion?" he asked as I stood before him. "That sensation is raw power coursing through your body. Such a thing cannot exist for mortals. The front lines are now dismantled. The geist will finish the job and prepare the grounds for Razuvious. A special reward The Master himself set aside for you, Lord Highwind. That skeletal gryphon will take you to the deck of one of the Scarlet's Warships at Light's Hope. Man their cannons and slaughter the lot of them. Once the beach has been painted with their blood, use their charm to signal the beast and return here."

"It will be done." I replied with a grateful nod. The instant I mounted the undead gryphon, it vaulted itself into the air. I had to admit I had doubted the creature's ability to fly but to doubt such an ability would be to doubt The Master. In just a few minutes I was over Light's Point. Below, I could see several hundred thousand Scarlets. Unlike the trash we slaughtered in Havenshire, these ones appeared to be battle-hardened. Pity they would never be allowed the opportunity to reinforce their allies.

The gryphon landed on the deck just long enough for me to dismount before taking off again. Much to my surprise, there were no Scarlets on the deck, let alone the ship for that matter. The fools believe them save from The Lich King? Such an affront demanded due recompense. Manning one of the large cannons facing the beach, I opened fire. The symphony of screams was music to my ears. The sight of watching your companions blown to bits by your own cannon fire would terrify even the most hardened warriors. In a matter of minutes, the beach was carpeted with bodies. To prevent them from fleeing by sea, I aimed the cannons at the other ships and sank them. When I saw Death Knights and geists pour onto the beach from the only remaining exit I knew my task was complete. I signaled my air steed and returned to Death's Breach.

"The entire Scarlet fleet wiped out in a matter of minutes!" he exclaimed with glee as I recounted the tale. "I will receive a commendation from the Lich King for this! All that remains of the Scarlet Crusade now are the denizens of New Avalon. I'll set the fire starters and necromancers upon Havenshire immediately. You will carry my report to the Highlord!" He handed me a scroll sealed with magic. I didn't have to look twice to know it could only be broken by the intended person. "This is the full report of our victory at Death's Breach. You are to deliver this to Highlord Morgraine inside Acherus. I have made sure to include your heroics in the report. Morgraine will undoubtedly reward you greatly for this victory, Abyssion." I went to the teleporter directly below Acherus and found myself in its halls an instant later. The Master watched the war from the upper balcony but the Highlord was on the lower tier where newly risen Death Knights were trained. I found him in the center chamber of this floor. The other three wings were each filled with disciples and masters of our three disciplines--Frost, Blood and Unholy.

"The ENTIRE Scarlet fleet?" The Highlord remarked, clearly impressed. He nodded in satisfaction as he put the scroll in his satchel. "Such power, Abyssion...I have not seen such a display of domination in years...Since my father wielded..." He glanced at the huge sword tied to his back. It looked familiar but I couldn't recall where. My thoughts fell to my own sword, which felt familiar and unfamiliar to me as well. "It's not important." he said, apparently remembering where he was. "It is the will of the Lich King that drives us onward, Abyssion. None are more aware of this than death knights. Our very existence is intrinsically tied to his consciousness. Surely you have heard him speak to you - invading your thoughts..." He paused as what I assumed to be the voice of The Master spoke to him. "Can you hear him now?" he continued. "Perhaps it is too early for you. Yes, my lord. It will be done. Abyssion, you are to return to Death's Breach and report to Prince Valanar. The Lich King commands it!" Without wasting another moment, I returned to the Scourge front. Prince Valanar was addressing everyone assembled when I arrived.

"Open your eyes, brothers and sisters!" he began. "GAZE UPON APOCALYPSE! The sky itself feeds upon the suffering of the conquered! The Scarlet Crusade is powerless to stop us! The corpses of those that try only serve to feed our expanding host! The Scarlet fleet lies in ruin upon the sundered coast! With each enemy slain, our strength grows! We mustn't relent! The Lich King has spoken to each of you! Let his words resonate among you once more: ALL. MUST. DIE. Leave no survivors in your wake, brothers and sisters! No mercy for the weak! TERROR! CHAOS! DESTRUCTION! With the approaching darkness comes the end of the Scarlet Crusade. You will battle once more! For the Scourge! For the Lich King! SUFFER WELL, DEATH KNIGHTS!"

Cheers erupted from the assembled army. Without question, we could not lose. Not even the most zealous members of the Scarlet Crusade could hope to oppose us. "Havenshire is ours!" Valanar said as I approached. A thousand corpses litter the ground, patiently awaiting rebirth. We strike now at our enemy with the awakened strength of the Scourge! The ghouls have already begun their assault upon New Avalon. Our forces have moved in behind them and taken the Crypt of Remembrance. The attacks upon the gates of the last Scarlet bastion have begun. Our ghouls are wearing the Crusade's front lines down while we labor to fortify our new forward base, the Crypt of Remembrance. Venture south to the crypt, which borders New Avalon, and report to my dear brother, Prince Keleseth. He will be expecting you. Prepare yourself Lord Highwind, for you are about to witness the next stage of Scourge warfare: DOMINATION! Ride now, death knight!"

I called Maelstrom to my side and followed the road into the destroyed Havenshire. Already, Necromancers were at work raising the dead into Scourge's newest forces. I found the Crypt southeast of the gates of Havenshire. I had no doubt that even if we were to withdraw, the Crypt itself would be unable to hold the bodies of the dead. I tied Maelstrom to the fence outside the crypt any made my way inside. At the bottom of the staircase I spied a a Blood Elf who wore clothing similar to Valanar--Prince Keleseth. It was the other man in the room who caught my full attention. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I'd seen him before. I could not recall where or when but I had the feeling I met him.

"Hail, Death Knight." the Blood Elf said, regaining my attention. "I am the blood lord, Keleseth, ruler of the southeastern reaches of Northrend. The Lich King has sought to utilize my talents in ending this mortal affront to the Scourge. As with all things the Lich King asks of me, I am happy to oblige. Of course, a sea of endless souls to sate my thirst certainly sweetened the deal, don't you think?"

"I agree." I replied with a nod.

"Nothing less than total annihilation will suffice, Abyssion." he continued as his companion looked at me with interest. "To that end, a few hundred mindless ghouls assaulting the front gate of New Avalon will not do. We must infiltrate the inner sanctum and dispose of their officials. They must be shown that no one can escape the Scourge's grasp! Make your way to the New Avalon Town Hall, southwest of here, and assassinate the mayor. Search the building for the New Avalon registry and bring it to me."

"It will be done." I said with a polite bow.

"Most humans would have fled the moment a Scourge necropolis took up residence in their air space." The Blood Elf's companion remarked, more to himself. "Not the Scarlet Crusade! I must confess - I rather enjoy our exchanges with the Crusade. Through the years, Scourge battles against them have resulted in several of the most tragic events in human history. Yet here we stand - AGAIN - locked in battle!" At this, he looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was searching me, trying to see if I could tell who he was. For the life of me, I knew not. And then I remembered the voice of the Lich King. "We shan't deny them the pleasures of eternal servitude to the Lich King! Enter New Avalon and fulfill their death wish. Leave no survivors."

"As you command...Baron Rivendere." I said as his name was revealed to me. Without another word, I rejoined my warhorse to carry out my mission. I rode into the streets of of New Avalon, paying no heed to the populace. The Death Knights approaching from the south would deal with them accordingly. As I arrived at the Town Hall I came upon a mob scene. No doubt the people had witnessed the slaughter earlier in the day. I directed Maelstrom through the gates and into the building. I drove my sword into the mayor's chest before cutting down two others in the room. I dismounted and picked up the rather thick registry on a nearby table before cutting off the mayor's head. I then returned to my horse and rode back towards the Crypt of Remembrance. Along the way I could see Death Knights storming the town, laying waste to everything that breathed. When I returned, Prince Keleseth made little effort to hide his joy.

"The registry will tell us many things about the Scarlet insects." he said as he flipped through the book the instant I set it before him. "Death rates, births, but most importantly, movement. Look here, Abyssion. They have already sent three vessels abroad. Let me see here....Where are they headed...WHAT? This is impossible. They sail to Northrend! Beside the coordinates are the words: "Crimson Dawn."

"I do recall one of our knights beating the information out of one of those zealots." Rivendere remarked with his usual neutral expression. "This appears to be the missing link." 

"Indeed, though I must admit this quite the surprise." the Blood Elf replied as he turned to me. "I have sent Orbaz, Thassarian and Koltira Deathweaver behind enemy lines to search for a courier. They have set up a base of operations at the Scarlet Tavern, located at the southern end of New Avalon. The tavern is tucked away behind the two orchards, adjacent to the Chapel of the Crimson Flame. You are to make your way to the tavern and report to Orbaz Bloodbane. He will update you on their situation."

"At once, my lord." I replied. On my second entrance into new Avalon it was clear our forces were winning. Half the buildings were ablaze and already, hundreds of bodies littered the streets. The horrified and contorted expressions on the civilian dead was enough to tell me if they were killed my Death Knights or Ghouls. I soon came to the Scarlet Tavern. Aside from the large piles of bodies around the Tavern, one wouldn't know this part of New Avalon had been visited by death. I found the three Keleseth spoke of on the second floor. Two were human, the third a Blood Elf. The Blood Elf appeared to have recently returned from battle and was being attended to by the a Necromancer.

"The cry for vengeance must be heard, Abyssion." said the white-haired man named Thassarian. At this point I got used to everyone knowing my name before I spoke. Quite the convenience. "Commander Plaguefist and a company of death knights are on their way to raze the Chapel of the Crimson Flame. If there are any death knights imprisoned at the chapel, Plaguefist will get them out. You can still catch up to them if you hurry. The chapel is due northwest of here."

"Those vermin would dare capture Death Knights?" I asked in amazement. "Perhaps they need to be reminded of what they face." I returned to my horse and rode to the chapel. To my disappointment, the building was already ablaze.

"They're only flesh and bone--no match for the Scourge." Plaguefist remarked, having noted the disappointment on my face. "We didn't find any of our brothers, but we did stumble upon something special. We got here, tore the place apart, and headed toward the prison house. We weren't expecting what we found in there, Abyssion. Seems the Crusade's been real busy. That whole thing is full of Argent Dawn prisoners. Most of them were already dead by the time we arrived, but a few were still breathing. I was about to go in there and execute the rest of them, but I think you should have the honors. In particular, there's a real feisty human in there that I think you'll take great pleasure in executing." I couldn't help be smile as I dismounted and walked into the shack that served as a prison for Argent Dawn captives. Like the Scourge, the Argent Dawn was made up of all the races of the Alliance and the Horde. Signs of other Death Knights' handiwork abounded on the recently slain prisoners.

In the corner, I spotted the lone human in the room still breathing. I unsheathed my sword and calmly walked over to her. As I stood before her, I felt my connection to the Lich King vanish. "Come to finish the job, have you?" she remarked as she stood. "I'd like to stand for...Abyssion Highwind?! Lord Highwind, I'd recognize your face anywhere...! What...what have they done to you, Lord Highwind? You don't remember me, do you? Blasted Scourge! They've tried to drain you of everything that made you a righteous force of reckoning. Every last ounce of good...everything that made you human!" I said nothing as memories of all that happened since my awakening flooded back to me. The slaughter, the the piles of corpses...then, I remembered my death, albeit briefly. I saw the visage of a man standing before me. Behind him was a mount I knew only one member of the Scourge possessed.

"Think back, Abyssion!" the prisoner exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "Try and remember the hills and valleys of Elwynn, where you were born. Remember the splendor of life, brother! You were a champion of the Alliance once! This isn't you!" And then, I knew who I was. I glanced at my sword and to my surprise, it glowed orange-red instead of blue. In life, I was a knight in the service of His Majesty King Varian Wrynn, also called Lo'Gosh. My wife Paima was on a top-secret mission for the King of Ironforge while my daughter Lillina trained as a Warlock in Northshire. 

"Listen to me, Abyssion." the prisoner spoke once more. "You must fight against the Lich King's control. He is a monster that wants to see this world--our world--in ruin. Don't let him use you to accomplish his goals. You were once a hero of the Alliance and you can be again. Fight, damn you! Fight his control!" At that moment, I felt _his_ presence once more. 

_"Living or Dead, you WILL serve me!"_ he roared in my skull. I winced at the sudden outburst. _"This woman is wasting your time with her sentimentality. You've been more than generous in allowing her time to utter her final words. NOW, FINISH IT."_

"What's going in there?" I heard Plaguefist saying outside. "What's taking so long, Abyssion?" When I heard approaching footsteps, I knew I had run out of time.

"There...there's no more time for me." said the prisoner before me as tears streamed down her face. "I'm done for. Finish me off, my lord. Do it or they'll kill us both. Abyssion...Remember Stormwind! This world is worth saving!"

"I promise, this will be quick." I said before cutting her head clean off. It rolled out of the doorway to my left. hearing someone enter from the way I'd come, I grabbed the corpse and shoved my face into her gushing jugular. Much to my surprise, I felt revitalized as I devoured the warn blood and flesh. I looked up when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Plaguefist asked me as he spotted the severed head outside. He looked behind him to make sure no other Death Knights were eavesdropping before grabbing me and shoving me into the wall. Before I could react accordingly, I felt the point of a blade in the back of my neck. "You're not one of them anymore, Abyssion. You're Scourge. You're one of us. _Forever._" The way he spoke told me Lich King told him what had happened before he came in. If not for The Master I had little doubt he would have granted me my second death right then and there. Without another word, he released me and stepped back, allowing me to collect my sword from the floor. "Return to Thassarian at the Scarlet Tavern and let him know that Koltira's cry for vengeance has been answered. The Chapel of the Crimson Flame will be a pile of ashes in a matter of hours." He regarded the corpse at my feet a moment before he spoke once more. "You're one cold-blooded monster, Lord Highwind. I salute you, brother."

I said nothing as I walked outside and rode back to the Tavern. To my surprise, the memories I regained were still there. I could only assume the master deemed them an affordance. That, and the words the Highlord spoke the day before returned to me. "Much has happened in the short time you were away, Abyssion." Thassarian said as I stood before him. "We must prepare for the encroaching armies. You will take what you have discovered to Highlord Morgraine at once! I will open a portal directly to Acherus. Step inside and it will transport you." I stood back and Thassarian tore open a door directly to our stronghold. This would save me the trouble of having to go back through New Avalon and Havenshire. "Give Highlord Mograine Abbendis' journal as well. Perhaps he'll find it useful. And don't worry about your Death Charger, Death Knight. The Lich King will see it safely back to Acherus for you."

I stepped through the portal and found myself face to face with the Highlord in the next moment. I blinked in surprise before handing him the documents. "You have become an instrument of doom, Death Knight!" he exclaimed as he looked over one of the letters. "We will ravage these approaching armies and raise the dead as our own! The trap has been sprung, death knight. The armies of Hearthglen and Tirisfal have arrived, just in time to see their enclave in flames! If they turn back now, they fight us with their backs turned. No, they have only one option, which has only one outcome: APOCALYPSE! As we speak, they prepare to make one final stand. The Lich King awaits your return, champion. He stands watch below us, at Death's Breach."

"Truly we are in his favor for him to see the final battle firsthand." I replied in amazement. I returned to Death's Breach to find it was very different from the last time I'd been there. Prince Keleseth and Valanar stood on either side of him overlooking the still burning Havenshire and New Avalon.

_**"Where is your Light now, Crusaders?"**_ He said, more to the dead and dying Scarlets than the amassing army on the outskirts of New Avalon. _**"Bow before your king! Lay down your arms and surrender your souls! The Light has abandoned you! Come to me, Crusaders. I will remake you!"**_

"I have returned, my king." I said as I knelt before him. "You have served me well, Abyssion." he replied as he turned to face me. I dared not raise my eyes to his, more so because of weakness I felt a short time ago when I could not hear his voice. "The mark of the Scourge has been burned into these Scarlet lands. You have reaped death and destruction for as far as the eye can see and delivered to me the last of the Scarlet armies." he motioned for me to stand and looked me in the eyes. "It is now time to finish what you started."

"Yes, my master." I said with a bow.

"You have slaughtered legions beyond number and still your dark heart craves more." he said as his gaze pierced my every being. "Your hunger knows no end, Abyssion." He paused as his eyes went to Flameberge, though briefly. I could only imagine what he was thinking, or rather what I had been thinking in the few minutes my link to him was broken. "There must come an end to all things, death knight. The Scarlet armies make their final stand against us. For them, there is no escape...no choice, no hope. For this reason they will fight with a ferocity that you have yet to witness. Use this horn to call forth one of my Frost Wyrms. Climb upon its back and command it into battle. With it you will end the Scarlet Crusade."

"I hear and I obey, my lord." I replied as I went to my knees. "I will show you your trust in me is not falsely placed." I summoned the Frost Wyrm which, unsurprisingly was undead. I mounted it and flew towards Avalon. While the Stitched Horrors, Geists and Ghouls engaged the Scarlets below, Death Knights assaulted their fortifications from above. My steed let out a roar as its unholy flames turned its victims to ash. In a matter of minutes, there was no one left alive below. This was confirmed when Necromancers stormed the town and began raising them into the master's service.

"Kneel, champion." The Lich King said when I returned to him. "I place this helm upon your head to complete your terrifying visage. Any that dare look upon your dark countenance will know that death comes. Let none stand so boldly against your king so as to face your merciless wrath, Abyssion Highwind. There remains only one final task..._Light's Hope Chapel_."

---

Chapter 3 coming soon ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Where Kings Walk

From the Depths of the Abyss

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Mature

Category: Warcraft

A/N: My apologies for the wait. Writing had to take a back seat for a bit due to College Finals, etc. I have taken care of 'em and thus I am free to write once more. As a reminder, this chapter goes until the final chapter of Night Blood Ties. For those who missed it...you'll see it redone but from Abyssion's POV. Speaking of other angles, a bit of crossover with Lillina and Fomortiis is at the very end of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Where Kings Walk

* * *

Maelstrom came to a stop to the right of Highlord Morgraine himself. In recognition of my service to the Lich King, I would stand shoulder to shoulder with the Lich King's greatest champion in the charge against Light's Hope. "Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready!" Morgraine boomed. "You will soon be able to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn! The sky weeps at the devastation of sister earth! Soon, tears of blood will rain down upon us!"

"Scouts indicate a paltry three hundred paladins are defending The Chapel." Orbaz remarked with disdain. "They'd better offer a challenge for them to use so few."

"Perhaps it is all the Argent Dawn could find on such short notice?" Kolitra offered, who stood to my right. "We did annihilate the Scarlet Crusade, after all." At this, I couldn't help but smile. This was soon replaced with a chuckled, and then a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Orbaz.

"During my life, I searched for the one opponent who could grant me a Perfect Death." I explained. "It was when I stopped looking I was finally obliged by Baron Rivendere. I've already decided on one thing after the battle. The next time we meet, I will separate his head from his shoulders."

"This is exactly why the Lich King strips his servants of their past lives." Thassarian suddenly said as he shot Kolitra a glance. "Petty revenge has no place among Death Knights."

"I assure you, I'm not motivated by vengeance." I replied. "I asked him to grant me a Warrior's Death and instead, he had the Lich King to bless me with immortality. Such an affront cannot go unnoticed. As fellow warriors, I'm sure you all agree."

"You've the heart of the Lich King himself to be thinking that way at a time like this." the Highlord suddenly said as he removed the Corrupted Ashbringer from his back. "Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins! Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness, hear the call of the Highlord!" he pointed the massive sword skyward. Almost instantly, the skies turned pitch black and the ground shook violently and a massive ebon-black rune appeared beneath us.

"RISE!"

On his command, thousands and thousands of the Scourge's forces rose from the unholy ground. The ground shook as abominations and stitched horrors the size of trees staggered forward from Slaughter Houses beneath Acherus. No doubt we were not just going to crush the Defenders of Light. We were going to consume them.

"The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen!" The Highlord continued. "The Lich King watches over us, minions! Onward! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!" And then it began. With the Death Knights of Acherus leading the charge, we fell upon Light's Hope Chapel.

"The Light will not save you today." I said as I cut down a Paladin trying to fend off two ghouls. Even though we outnumbered the Paladins a ten thousand to one, our foot soldiers were falling by the hundreds.

"Spare no one!" said Morgraine as he directed more abominations and gargoyles to the Chapel. "Rise, minions! Destroy them!" Maelstrom veered out of the way just as a pack of ghouls fell upon the Paladin I was fighting. After several hours of fighting, neither side had put a considerable dent into the other's forces. While we turned our enemies' casualties into Dark Paladins, The rate at which they slaughtered our forces was about even. This was only compounded by the fact that for some strange reason, Highlord Morgraine could not raise his sword against our enemies.

"Highlord, you must join the fight!" I exclaimed as the fighting lulled momentarily. "Show these fools the power of the Lich King's Champion!"

"Power...wanes... !" he suddenly exclaimed. Kolitra, Orbaz and Thassarian, who were close by looked back at him in surprise. "Ashbringer defies me...!"

"How's that possible?" Orbaz exclaimed. "You're the fist of the Lich King! Show it who the master is!"

"Yes, but in the meantime show no weakness." I said as Thassarian and I cut down the Paladins who attempted to take advantage of the pause in our charge. "Do not worry. We will slaughter them all in your place!"

"Minions, come to my aid!" The Highlord roared as he summoned more and more Scourge to the battlefield. Even with the added numbers, he attention was firmly on the sword that defied him. "You will do as I command! I am in control here!" I turned in time to see a lone Paladin managed to break through our defenses and rush Morgraine. He raised Ashbringer to cleave the fool but the sword would not fall. "What is this? My... I cannot strike!"

The Highlord managed to evade the attack but he was dismounted in the process. The four of us-myself, Thassarian, Orbaz and Kolitra fell upon him. At that moment, everything went white. The overwhelming presence did the one thing I did not anticipate-it frightened Maelstrom. The Death Charger reared up, ejecting me from its saddle. I could only cover my face to shield my eyes from the blinding presence that had just appeared from nowhere and everywhere. The sounds of all of our minions disintegrating filled my ears. For the first time since I rose in undeath, I felt _fear_. "You cannot win, Darion!" a new voice said. I rolled over and just saw a form get up and flee. The Highlord was nearby and no order to retreat had been given. No doubt he would be slain by the Lich King himself for deserting the battlefield.

"Bring them before the chapel!" the voice from before said as several hundred Paladins surrounded us from all sides. It was at this point the light faded to a more manageable level. I could now see that all save the Death Knights had been destroyed by the Light of Judgement. Chains of light bound my wrists, causing me to drop Flamberge. I could do nothing as we were brought before the chapel. A swift kick to the back of my legs brought me to me knees, but this was only after the Highlord knelt before the Paladin before him _willingly_.

"Stand down, death knights." he said. "We have lost. The Light...this place... no hope..." I gazed upon the man who, in just a few moments claimed victory simply by revealing himself to us. The Paladin was about the same size as Morgraine and if not for the fact he was alive, one would have thought him to be a Death Knight himself. His white hair fell carelessly down his neck, ending between his shoulder blades. As I searched the memories of my former life, the name of one man came to mind: Highlord Tirion Fordring.

"Have you learned nothing, boy?" Fordring asked Darion. "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness...the hate Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your Death Knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"

As if to emphasize his point, I could see for the first time the souls of the dead. Hundreds, if not thousands of them were everywhere, their expressions demanding justice for destruction wrought by the Scourge. "Save your breath, old man." Morgraine replied. "It might be the last you ever draw." At that moment, the soul of another Paladin stood before Darion.

_"My son!"_ the figure exclaimed. _"My dear, beautiful boy!"_

"The Ashbringer...?" I whispered.

"Father!" the Highlord exclaimed in surprise at the sight of his father. "Argh...what...is..." When a younger version of Darion appeared, I realized we were reliving a memory from his past. The younger Darion ran up to The Ashbringer and hugged him.

_"Father, you have returned!"_ he said. _"You have been gone a long time, father. I thought..."_

_"Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion."_ his father replied. _"Not from my home and family."_

_"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead."_ said Darion. _"I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"_

_"Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron!"_ The Ashbringer replied sternly. _"I couldn't bear losing you. Even the thought..."_

_"If I die father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions!"_ the boy countered. _"If I die father, I die with you!"_

_"My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and with it, mete justice across this land."_ The Ashbringer said as he knelt next to the boy. _"I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today. Do not forget..."_

_**"Touching..."**_ A voice I'd all but forgotten boomed. The vision ended and suddenly, my bonds were broken. I turned around to see the Lich King himself had come. When I returned my attention to Darion, he was furious.

"You have forsaken me, bastard!" The Highlord seethed. "Face the might of Mograine!" He charged forward as the Lich King raised the Rune Blade Frostmourne. With ease, The Lich King parried and sent the Highlord flying across the battlefield. I could do nothing but simply watch.

"Pathetic..." The Lich King remarked as he absorbed The Ashbringer's soul into Frostmourne. "He's mine now..."

"You're a damned monster, Arthas!" Fordring spat, calling the Lich King by the name he went by in one of his former lives.

"You were right, Fordring." The Lich King said with an amused expression. "I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours..."

"No...it can't be...!" I exclaimed, but neither paid any attention to my outburst.

"How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding." The Lich King continued. "You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you..." The Lich King raised his hand, causing a ray of unholy energy to strike the Paladin and lift him into the air. Having seen enough, I decided now was the time to act. Grabbing Flamberge, I turned and charged my benefactor and enemy. He raised Frostmourne to cut me down but I dodged and countered, the enchanted sword cutting into his sword arm. This attack forced him to give up the Paladin and give me his full attention.

"Fool!" The Lich King said as he turned to face me. "You think yourself a match against me? Me, the one who made you what you are? Come, then and be dominated!" I tapped into the latent power of Flamberge. The original enchantments seemed to clash with the reforged Runeblade, albeit briefly. In the next moment, the sword was aflame.

"Let's see how Frostmourne stands up against Flameberge!" I exclaimed as I made the first move. I swung my sword hard and it clashed against Frostmourne, The Lich King using just one hand opposite both of mine.

"No contest." he replied with a look of disappointment. He parried my sword and sent me flying into the side of the chapel, much to my own surprise. It was the first time in both my past and current life I'd ever been overpowered so quickly in single combat.

"ATTACK!" one of Fordring's subordinates exclaimed when they saw I'd been dispatched. I could only watch as waves of Paladins rushed down the hill to attack the Lich King. I had little doubt they knew they'd just committed suicide.

"APOCALYPSE!" The Lich King roared as he unleashed a spell that made the Death Knights' victories over the Scarlet Crusade like nothing.

"That day is not today..." I heard the voice of Morgraine say. I looked in time to see the Highlord staggering to his feet. "Tirion!" he threw the Corrupted Ashbringer to the Paladin before collapsing in exhaustion. I looked in amazement as the sword and wielder were awash in light and before our eyes, the Ashbringer was restored to it original purpose: exterminating the undead. I had little doubt we Death Knights would be ash if we had been up against the bane of the Scourge. It was perhaps why our battles against the Scarlet Crusade had been without much effort-with the Ashbringer in our possession, we were without equal.

"ARTHAS!" Tirion roared as he bathed in the Light of Retribution.

"What is this?" The Lich King asked as he beheld the radiated paladin before him.

"Your end." Tirion replied. The Paladin charged forward and much to the surprise of everyone present, inflicted a deep wound into the Lich King's armor.

"Impossible...!" he exclaimed as he looked at his damaged armor in shock. "This...isn't...over. When next we meet it won't be on holy ground, paladin." A portal to Northrend opened as the Lich King left the battlefield. Abandoned by our benefactor, we were now left to the Paladins. Despite my efforts, I had little doubt my fate would be unchanged.

"Rise, Darion, and listen..." Tirion said as he healed the Highlord's injuries. "We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction to our world!" he turned to face his companions. "I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!" The Paladins cheered in agreement.

"So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade." said Darion as Thassarian and Kolitra joined him. "While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!"

"Agreed." I said. "As Death Knights, no one knows the Scourge better than us. He will come to regret casting us aside. Unlike any other army we do not rest until our mission has been completed."

My men will see to the dead in New Avalon and Havenshire." said Tirion. "While I'd personally like to see it brought down, I'd feel more at ease knowing Acherus was under your control, Darion."

"Agreed." he replied with a nod. "We shall see to it."

"Light watch over you, old friend." the Paladin as he turned to go, and then paused. "That's right. My apologies." Morgraine showed no sign of being offended and simply nodded quietly. After the Paladins left, he turned to face us.

"There will be no atonement for us, Death Knights." he said. "We are forever damned to walk the earth as monsters. While the Lich King may have loosed his grip upon us, the specters of our past will forever haunt our memories. We must make amends in the only way we know how: Death. I ask you now to join me in Acherus as a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Together we will destroy the Lich King and end the Scourge. The haze has been lifted. I can see as clearly now as the day that I plunged the Ashbringer into my own heart to free my father's cursed soul: my last memory as a free man. We must take back Acherus from the Scourge if our order is to survive in this new world. I have taught you how to call forth a Death Gate. The death gate will return you to Acherus when you call upon it, Death Knights. Use it now and meet me at Acherus. The first battle of the Knights of the Ebon Blade is underway! Death to the Scourge!" We did as instructed, finding ourselves on the second floor of Acherus. Much had changed in the time we'd been away. It appeared the Lich King saw the potential threat to leaving us be. The Avatar of War and the Scourge's greatest abomination, Patchwerk stood in the center of the second floor of the Necropolis.

"The Lich King has returned to Northrend, wounded by the Ashbringer, but the second floor still holds the last of his armies." Thassarian remarked as he noted the others loyal to the Lich King come to defend Acherus. "The Hall of Command has been secured, but the Lich King has left us a little present in the Heart of Acherus. The stitched terror, Patchwerk, and a horde of abominations have taken over the second floor."

"Use the teleporter to get to the second floor and destroy the Scourge forces that remain." said the Highlord. "Do not engage Patchwerk alone! You must fight the monstrosity with other Death Knights of Acherus! Go, Death Knights. You have my strength to carry you!" As with the Battle at Light's Hope, I felt as if I had the strength of an army at my disposal. When I arrived on the second floor, the place was a war zone.

"Destroy them all, Death Knights!" I exclaimed as I charged forward. I fired a blast of unholy magic from my empty hand, knocking down an abomination lumbering in my direction. Two Death Knights rushed forward to quickly destroy it. I turned and swung my sword, cleaving two more abominations in half. As more and more Death Knights swarmed the room, I turned my attention to Patchwerk.

"Patchwerk miss Naxxramas." It said. "Maybe kill you all fast so Patchwerk go home?"  
"Don't worry-we'll send you back to Kel'Thuzad-in pieces!" said Kolitra as he stepped forward.  
"Death Knights come play?" Patcherk said when it noticed us standing there. "Come play with Patchwerk! Patchwerk lonely!" And with that, the fight was on. six more Death Knights immediately joined the fight.  
"The rest of you, keep the others back!" I said before more Death Knights joined the fight. I raised my sword and sliced through the middle, causing its innards to spill into the floor.  
"Why you want hurt Patch?" Patchwerk asked as it raised its axe to strike. I barely managed to evade the blow and the followup strike from the cleaver in its other hand. I choked back my surprise at its agility when I remembered it was Kel'Thuzad who created Patchwerk. "Lich King says Patchwerk "on loan" from Naxxramas. Loan make Patchwerk ANGRY!"  
"Looks like he wanted to beat us to the punch." Kolitra remarked and we engaged Patchwerk once more. "If he can't have Acherus, no one can."  
"We'll see about that." I replied as I watched the Tauren to my right have his head cut clean off.  
"No more play?" Patchwerk said, in apparent disappointment at the destruction it wrought. It served as a reminder for the rest of us that although we were undead, we could still be killed by the Scourge.  
"I think I've had enough playing around with you." I spat as Flamberge glowed red-white. I plunged the sword deep into Patchwerk's chest before unleashing fire that exited its back. I twisted the sword before removing it and then staggered back.  
"What...happen to-" Patchwerk said before collapsing to the ground. It let off a sickening gasp before lying perfectly still. With Patchwerk dealt with, the remaining Scourge destroyed. Acherus was now ours.

"Well done, Death Knights." Highlord Morgraine said as we assembled on the second floor. "The remaining Scourge will be dealt with in short order and the rebuilding process will begin anew. You are now, and forever will be, a Knight of the Ebon Blade but know this: you were once heroes of the Alliance and the Horde. This order must establish allies for itself if it is to survive. You must represent the Knights of the Ebon Blade to the Alliance and the Horde. Thassarian, I want you take this letter to King Varian Wrynn in Stormwind. Kolitra, I have one for Warchief Thrall in Orgrimmar as well. Portals to the Alliance and Horde capital cities have been set up on the balcony. These letters of introduction were given to me on your behalf by Lord Fordring and are addressed to the King and Warchief, respectively. Use the portals to meet with them."

"It shall be done." Kolitra said with a nod.

"As you wish, Highlord." said Thassarian. "Abyssion, I want you to come with me." I nodded silently as I followed him to the gates of Stormwind City. Moments later, we were joined by a hundred other Death Knights-Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves and Draenei. The gesture was both a show of force and our offering to the Alliance.

"We're going home, Death Knights." I said as we marched to the gates of the city. "Do not raise your weapons to defend yourselves from our just punishment." I removed my helm and tucked it under my left arm, sheathing my sword with the other. The solemn procession was silent save other Death Knights who followed my lead. The hands and armor were stained with the blood of innocent people...people like the citizens of Stormwind.

The citizens of Havenshire and New Avalon were killed because of the Lich King, thus was true. There was no question we Death Knights were willing participants in the slaughter. I thought of my wife Paima and my daughter, Lillina. Paima, a Druid of the Darnassus had been working on a top-secret assignment for the King of Ironforge. Before leaving for the Plaguelands, I left Lillina at Northshire Abbey. I had little doubt they were both informed of my death in Stratholme. I could only imagine the horror on Lillina's face at the sight of her father, who butchered countless innocents in the name of the very thing he swore to destroy.

"Hold." Thassarian suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see several hundred knights and guards standing at the ready on the other side of the bridge. At the head of the amassed soldiers was King Varian Wrynn. "I shall speak with His Majesty alone." Thassarian directed his horse to the center of the bridge, were the King met with him.

"MONSTER!" some of the onlookers shouted at us.

"My entire family was wiped out by the Scourge!" another roared.

"Looks like we're going to have ourselves an execution." I heard one of the knights say.

"GET A ROPE!" another exclaimed, several other knights yelling in agreement.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a chillingly familiar voice boom. I looked past the king in time to see it was indeed my old friend Fomortiis. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him here. That was replaced with amazement as he transformed into a demon. The sight of his demonic form hushed everyone into silence. Only then did he change back. "The lot of you saw what I did to in the harbor yet I've made no effort to harm Stormwind. All things considered, I think we should hear him our before we pass judgement." He waved for Thassarian to continue speaking but King Wrynn was unimpressed.

"You have mere moments to live." The King said as Thassarian handed him a sealed scroll. Apparently recognizing the seal, the king opened the letter and read it immediately. Having finished, King Wrynn dropped the scroll and seemed to enter a daze. "Indeed old friend...blood and honor. Were it not for this letter from Tirion, you would be a stain upon my floor. Only an endorsement from one of the greatest paladins to ever live could have ensured your survival, Thassarian. We...we will work together against the Scourge. Against the Lich King! GLORY TO THE ALLIANCE!"

"He's done it...!" I exclaimed in relief despite myself.

"People of Stormwind, citizens of the Alliance, your king speaks!" Varian boomed, this time addressing everyone. "Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny! You will welcome these former heroes of the Alliance and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Stormwind! Glory to the Alliance!" Cheers of approval erupted from the crowd. While I had little doubt there were some who vehemently opposed the very idea, the king's word was law.

"Excuse me...Thassarian, was it?" Fomortiis asked Thassarian. "Is there someone among your ranks named...oh...nevermind, then." When I looked in his direction, I realized Fomortiis was actually looking at me. I nodded silently as the crowd went about their business.

"The King has given his word that no harm will come to us despite our past deeds." Thassarian said as he rejoined us. "We've been welcomed back into the Alliance. If any of you have living family members, you have leave to see them if you so wish. I must relay the news to the Highlord that King Wrynn has accepted us. If any of you wish to return to Acherus with me, I'll be leaving shortly. The rest of you are dismissed."

I watched as half of the Death Knights left through Death Gates for Acherus. I could only assume they either had no living loved ones or their families and friends would never accept them because of what they now were. Considering we were now akin to the Forsaken, I could understand the feeling. I knew that in a few cases like my own, there were exceptions. I dismounted Maelstrom and waited for Fomortiis to approach me.

"Welcome back, my old friend." he said as we shook hands. "When word came you were slain in Stratholme, I knew death itself wouldn't stop you. It appears I was right. We have much to discuss in the six months you've been away, Abyssion."

"As I am sure." I replied with a nod. "My daughter, Lillina. Does she...?"

"No, not yet." he said, much to my relief. "She does not know of what happened to you in the Plaguelands. I was planning to see her in a few weeks. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to come with me."

"I must decline." I replied. "I will see her, but not until I've atoned for the sins I committed in the name of the Scourge. I'd also feel more at ease knowing she will be trained by the most powerful Warlock on Azaroth."

"Your flattery, though rightly placed is unnecessary." Fomortiis said with a laugh. "When I'm done with her, she'll be as powerful as I am, if not more. Very well, old friend. Until you've met with her, you'll dead to her."

"You have my thanks." I said as I climbed back on Maelstrom. Fomortiis chose that moment to summon his own mount, a Dreadsteed. "I intend to travel the world and hone my skills. We Death Knights will aid the Alliance in the one thing we do best: killing. Light willing, we will meet again in Northrend."

"I'll hold you to it." Fomortiis replied as he headed towards Old Town. "See you in Northrend." I couldn't help but smile. When we first met, Fomortiis was trying to kill himself. It was the day after he forsook the Light and aided Arthas in the Culling of Stratholme. Since that time, he'd come into his own as a powerful Warlock. If the transformation I'd just witnessed was any indication, I had a ways to go to once again surpass his power.

* * *

End Chapter 3. Again, sorry for the wait. While I was writing this chapter, I had an idea that I wanna use in all subsequent chapters. The Knights of the Ebon Blade share a story similar to the Forsaken. The difference is the Ebon Blade was redeemed in the eyes of the Light, whereas the Forsaken are driven by vengeance. Although both factions have the same goal, they are using different means to meet the same end. Chapter 4 will be coming in the next few weeks max, next few days at best.


	4. Chapter 4: Sins of the Past

From the Depths of the Abyss

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Mature

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Sins of the Past

XxXxX

I stood before the gaping maw that was the entrance to Razorfen Downs. While I was in Stormwind City I heard rumors of a Scourge base hidden inside The Barrens. This came as a surprise considering The Burning Legion had kept The Scourge focused on the destruction of Lordaeron and its sister kingdom, Arathor. The Dreadlord Archimonde led the Burning Legion against the Alliance and Horde forces of Kalimdor himself. Of course his arrogance led to his destruction by nature itself but it would seem the Scourge had found time to get a foothold on Kalimdor.

If left unchecked, the Scourge would threaten Horde settlements in The Barrens, Mulgore and Durotar as well as the Alliance held Theramore. While the Horde were in immediate danger of Scourge attacks, as a Knight of the Ebon Blade I would not allow the Scourge free reign in Kalimdor. My pride as a member of the Alliance would have left them be but then they would threaten Alliance interests as well, demanding swift action.

With me was Xrixri, a Gnome Mage who also heard about Razorfen Downs as well as a Human Paladin named Orkuss. Orkuss was of Priest in Darkshire but took up the sword to defend his hometown from the undead threat in Duskwood. The remaining members of our group were of the Horde-Raigher, an Orc Death Knight and a Forsaken Rogue named Burs. Interestingly, Burs was an old acquaintance of Highlord Morgraine. In life, he helped arrange for The Ashbringer's Salvation by bringing the namesake's weapon to him. He was killed in a Scourge raid on Darrowshire but gained his free will almost instantly when the Forsaken broke free from the Scourge.

"Ok, men." I said to the four gathered before me. "Three of us are undead and if we were to walk in alone, they would just assume we were Scourge. Since two of you are not, this calls for a more direct approach. We are to put everything that moves to the sword. We don't want to risk anyone going off to call in reinforcements from further inside."

"The Arch Lich Amnennar the Coldbringer commands the Scourge here." said Raigher. "I returned to Acherus shortly after The Warchief pardoned The Ebon Blade. I was able to find detailed information on Scourge movements all over Azaroth. As luck would have it, Razorfen Downs was scheduled to receive reinforcements from the Plaguelands."

"Which would mean our friend Amnennar has a means of summoning reinforcements." Burs noted.

"We'd best not keeping him waiting, then." I remarked as I drew Flamberge. "Xrixri and Orkuss, you two might want to stay back. Raigher and I will sweep away the trash patrolling this hell hole."

"Sounds like my kind of plan." The elderly Gnome replied with a nod.

"Very well, but allow me to bless you with the strength of an army first." said Orkuss as he gave me and Raigher the Blessing of Might. Not that we'd need it but if it made this even easier, why not? We rushed in and cut down the guards by the entrance before they could even cry out. Soon after, we saw that the passage split in two.

"I'll take the low road." I said to Raigher. "It looks like we'll meet up later so let's make it a race."

"Sounds like fun." the Orc replied as Burs followed him down the passage. focused power into my sword and cut down everything that moved. This was where I found being undead put me on equal footing with the risen Quilboar I was fighting. Like them, I did not tire or need rest. In fact, most of the Scourge I downed did not raise their weapons when they saw my glowing blue eyes. The more I used channeled my Runic Power, the more fiercely my eyes and the my reforged sword glowed.

Just when the mount where the Coldbringer stood came into view, an Abomination charged. I was about to decapitate it when it was cleaved in two from behind. When the creature fell I spied Raigher and Burs. "Looks like we got here at the same time." Burs remarked. "We even stopped to escort a dragon to the Quilboar Shrine!"

"Well, our target's up top." I said to my Orc counterpart. "Let's end this."

"Agreed." He replied as we made our ascent. Unlike the rest of the instance we were definitely fighting Scourge regulars-Reanimated Warriors, Mages and Ghouls. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a handful of the Corpse Dust I bought in Rachet. I muttered an incantation before throwing it into the air, covering the area in its dust.

"Arise, my army of the damned!" I roared. The ground shook as ghouls and reanimated skeletons rose from the ground. Once they were on their feet, they set to work tearing the Scourge filth to pieces. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what it must have been like when Sylvanas broke free of Arthas' control over her.

"She would revel in this, you know." Burs remarked, apparently thinking the same thing. "If you did not swear your loyalty to the Alliance you would be welcome in The Undercity. We do share the same goal, after all."

"You are only half correct, Forsaken." I replied as we continued up the mound, the undead fighting on either side of us. "Unlike Sylvanas, we of The Ebon Blade were pardoned for our deeds by the Alliance as well as the Horde. We are willing to work with both factions if it means we can bring a swift end to The Lich King. Sylvanas only sees the Horde as a means to an end."

"If that were true, I wouldn't have defied the Dark Lady's word in letting your Alliance live for as long as I have." he shot back. "The Warchief's enemies are also enemies of the Forsaken, after all."

"That may be true but we Knights of the Ebon Blade are brothers and sisters regardless of faction differences." Raigher pointed out.

"That's true, but only in Northrend and Acherus." I shot back as we reached the top. "Elsewhere, you'll be hard pressed finding a Death Knight who wouldn't jump at the chance to demonstrate their loyalty to their faction."

"Ah, reinforcements." a deep voice that bounced off the walls said. This was when we realized we were standing before Amnennar The Coldbringer. Naturally, Raigher and I knew he was referring to us. "And you've even come bearing gifts. Outstanding!"

"Kel'Thuzad sends his regards." Raigher said to the Arch Lich.

"With you two, I will take my rightful place by the master's side." Amnennar replied with with a sneer as he returned to whatever he was doing before our arrival. "I do apologize for the way you were treated by the guards. Newly risen minions, you know how it is."

"Of course." I replied as I severed my connection to my undead army, instantly turning them all into the piles of bones they were. "They're like children. You repeat yourself over and over again."

"Ah, yes." The Arch Lich replied as he looked at me. "I can feel your power from here, Death Knight. I can see you've seen your share of battle. Strange that I do not know your name."

"That's because he never-" Burs said before Raigher whacked him with the hilt of his axe. "Ow! What was that-OW! I may be undead but that still smarts!"

"All Scourge are altruistically connected to The Lich King's consciousness." I said. "What he knows, so to does the Scourge know.

"Who did you say sent you here?" Amnennar asked as he hovered close to us.

"The Lich King's right hand and most trusted servant, the honorable Kel'Thuzad." I replied as he stared into his hollow eye sockets.

"Strange that I was not informed ahead of time of your arrival." The Lich remarked as he returned to the table behind him.

"You're probably not aware of this but there was another coup in the Plaguelands." said Raigher. "The Ashbringer was lost to the Paladins at Light's Hope. Not only that, Darion Morgraine and the Death Knights of Acherus turned their back on the Scourge and now fight against him. These are dire times, Arch Lich. We were sent here to warn you." There was a notable silence before the Lich replied. Since we were no longer under the Lich King's control, we had no idea what he was doing. We didn't have to wait too long for his answer.

"...Noth, did you get all that?" he asked. This was when we saw the Scourge's Master Necromancer appear from the shadows. "It appears you were correct."

"The Master thought the Horde would make a move on Razorfen Downs after Light's Hope, but never would I have thought traitors would dare come here. How foolish."

"Noth The Plaguebringer...!" Raigher exclaimed in surprise.

"Even though you're undead, the very mention of my name sends chills down your spine." The Necromancer remarked. "And rightfully so. You see, Amnennar The Coldbringer is my greatest creation and thus he will not fall to the likes of you. I must return to Naxxramas but before I go, I have a parting gift for you two from the master." I threw out what looked like a miniature Plague Cauldron, which then exploded.

In the next instant, I found myself reliving my time with The Scourge. The people I'd slaughtered, the destruction of New Avalon and Havenshire. It may have been the will of the Lich King but I not only carried it out willingly, I enjoyed every moment of it.

"The fear, regret and despair...these are emotions unworthy of The Scourge." The Arch Lich said, his voice booming inside my head. "When The Master blessed you with undeath, it was for the sole purpose of serving him. You were remade in his image! You were his greatest creation and you throw it away. For this affront, I shall grant you your second death!"

"All is not lost, Death Knights!" Orkuss exclaimed as Light's Hope flashed before my eyes. "You may be damned to forever walk the land as the living dead, but the future is yours to decide. You've chosen to dedicate yourselves to seeing to it those who've been twisted and destroyed by the Scourge are avenged and vindicated. The idea alone makes your more than worthy of the Light's mercy. Never forget what you're fighting for!"

"What I'm...fighting for..." I trailed as moments from my past life flashed before my eyes. My childhood, joining the Lordaeron Army, my journey with Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor and the founding of Theramore. I remembered it all. It was shortly after The Burning Legion was defeated I met her. The Night Elves sacrificed their most holy relic, Nordrassil to destroy the Arch Demon Archimonde at Mt. Hyjal.

Paima Talonstrike was one of the first Night Elven women to be trained in the ways of Druidism, previously an all-male fellowship. She and other Night Elves traveled with us back to Theramore to secure a trade route between the new Alliance settlement and Ashenvale Forest. Soon after, we fell in love and were married. Our wedding was held in Ashenvale where the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind presided. The marriage ceremony was done per the traditions of the Night Elves but I enjoyed every moment of that magical night.

Our happiness reached its peak when she discovered she was with child. While half-elves were not uncommon in Lordaeron, this was uncharted territory for the Night Elves. A child born to a mother who embraced nature and a father who put his faith in the Light. Regardless of its chosen path, it would be welcomed by both races. Paima had not yet given birth when I returned to Lordaeron. I found the kingdom a shadow of its former self. The Scourge had destroyed the greatest kingdom in human history. While exploring what used to be the town of Andorhal I chanced upon Fomortiis. I arrived in time to stop him from killing himself.

"That's the easy way out." I said to him. "Remembering is just the first step on the path one must take to redemption." I returned to Theramore to the news Paima had just gone into labor. The birthing was long and difficult but the healthy baby girl delivered was worth it. We named her Lillina, a name to fit her dual heritage. While she had a mostly human appearance, her face was rounder and the tips of her ears were pointed. Her emerald green eyes also glowed but nowhere near as bright and intensely as her mother's. The last time I'd seen her was when I left her at Northshire Abbey.

"Promise me you'll come back for me." she said to me. "I know nothing can beat you but I must hear you say it."

"You have my word that I will return to you, my daughter." I replied. "After this is over, I'm done with fighting for good."

"I-Impossible!" Amnennar exclaimed as I broke the spell. "How can this be?"

"I made a promise to someone." I replied as Flamberge glowed brightly. "Even though I'm undead, I always keep my word." With a single blow, I cut the Arch Lich in two.

"Fools!" he roared as Raigher grabbed his now exposed phylactery. "Savor this small victory while you can! The Lich King will descend upon Stormwind and Orgrimmar alike with the full might of the Scourge. You will regret ever turning your back on-" The rest was cut off as his phylactery was destroyed.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Orkuss remarked. "Are you two going to be ok?"

"That spell wasn't meant to kill us so we'll be fine." Raigher replied. "The intent was to drive us insane so that we would have no choice but to rejoin the Scourge."

"That explains why Orkuss and I weren't effected." Xrixri remarked. "What about the Deathstalker?"

"It's as I said before." he replied. "I gained my free will almost immediately after I was raised and therefore I have no memories to speak of with to Scourge."

"In any case, the Scourge presence here has been dealt with." I said. "We should probably report the news to our respective capitals. I have little doubt the Warchief will be pleased."

"As would King Wrynn no doubt." Raigher added as Orkuss and Xrixri looked uncomfortably at Raigher and Burs. "In the name of our brotherhood as Knights of the Ebon Blade, I will not mention the Alliance's involvement in this matter in my report to Thrall."

"Likewise, we will not mention the Horde's involvement." I replied as we reached the entrance of Razorfen Downs. "It's far too early for King Wrynn to be accepting of joint-faction operations given his recent history. It might even jeopardize the Ebon Blade's standing with the Alliance and we can't have that."

"Suffer well, brother!" Raigher boomed as he summoned his Death Charger. "If the fortunes of war favor it, we will meet again in Northrend!"

"And there will stand together to face a common enemy." I replied as we shook hands. "We'll make that bastard pay for what he did to us times a thousand! Lok'Tar Ogar!"

"Victory or Death...how fitting." Burs remarked with obvious amusement as he summoned his Skeletal Warhorse. The two then rode northeast in the direction of Durotar. Luckily for us, we had a skilled Mage with us who knew how to create portals.

"One portal to Stormwind coming right up." he said as he took a Rune of Portals out of his pocket and muttered an incantation. In moments, the portal was opened.

"Wait-what's that over there?" Orkuss asked as he spotted something in the distance. I looked in the direction he indicated and spotted a campfire. What caught my attention was the Dreadsteed and Felsteed standing near it.

"Warlocks." I said, more to myself. "I can't tell if they're Orc, Undead, Blood Elf, Human or Gnome from this far away but there's a good chance they saw us emerge. Orkuss, you and Xrixri go ahead to Stormwind. I can summon a Death Gate to take me back to Acherus from here."

"If they're Horde, you'll need the assistance of a fellow caster." Xrixri replied. "I have some experience fighting Warlocks myself."

"Are you sure?" Orkuss asked.

"We should be fine." I replied. "You'd best be on your way, Orkuss. Conjured portals don't stay open for too long."

"Very well." he replied as he imbued me with Blessing of Kings and Xrixri with Blessing of Wisdom before disappearing into the portal.

"Let's get this over with." I said to Xrixri as we made our way over to the camp. We'd been in the Downs for two days and it was after sunset. As we neared, I could hear Common, which meant we'd be able to understand them. It was no secret Warlocks were versed in both Common and Orcish as well as Demonic.

"One of them is extremely powerful!" Xrixri whispered. "I fear even you would have trouble beating him! As for the other, she is not as powerful."

"Can you tell what faction they belong to?" I asked.

"Their demonic auras would make it difficult for the less experienced but they are both Human." the Gnome replied.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." I remarked. "We've nothing to fear, then. The first is an old friend and the other is my daughter."

"Your-!" Xrixri exclaimed in surprise before covering his mouth. I glanced in the direction of the camp but saw no indication either of them heard his outburst. "Was this before or after you fell from Light's grace?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"Before." I replied and then added "And he's training her as was my final request before I was killed and raised by the Scourge. We'll wait until nightfall before we make our approach."

"I thought you said they're friends?" the Mage asked.

"It's...complicated." I relied.

"Well, we do have another hour." he offered. "And I'm always up for a good story." I then spent that hour telling him my story, starting with the mission into Stratholme and ending with The King's Pardon in Stormwind. Having seen me in action earlier, he took it well. "Arthas is going to pay for the pain and destruction he's unleashed upon Azaroth. I hope the day you can face your daughter comes sooner than later, Death Knight."

I gave no reply as I stood to my full height. "I don't expect this to take very long." I finally said. "Wait for me here."

"Take all the time you need." he replied as he prepared a fire. I summoned Maelstrom and shut the face guard of my helmet before riding over to the Warlocks' camp. To my relief, Lillina was fast asleep.

"A Death Knight in the middle of nowhere?" the older Warlock said. "Who are you?" It was then I removed my helm. "This is a surprise. To what do I ow the honor of your visit?"

"I was on the King's business dealing with the Scourge in Razorfen Downs." I replied as I dismounted and walked over to him. "And you?"

"Her." he replied as he pointed at Lillina. "She just mastered summoning a Succubus and a Fel Steed; damned nearly got herself killed attempting the latter. Even so, she's proven to be a quick learner when it comes to real combat. Not unlike her father."

"You are a good friend, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." I said as I dismounted. "I see I was not wrong to choose you for this. You're sure she cannot hear us?"

"Lillina!" he yelled at her, to which there was no response. "Whatever you have to say she will hear."

"Good." I replied as I walked over to her and sat next to her. It had been nearly two years since I last saw her. She seemed to have changed so much in that time. Her long hair concealed her ears, a permanent reminder to all who saw her that she was a half-elf. The elven blood she got from her mother as well as my undeath ensured I would live through her and her mother's entire lifespans and possibly her children and their children.

I removed my gloves and touched her face. I could feel the warm life in her as if she were awake. Since I, too had knowledge of the Dark Arts I could feel her power. As Fomortiis said, she would be a powerful Warlock in her own right. When I touched my own face I felt only the coldness. I was nothing more than a living corpse, after all. I had no need to feel. The Lich King made sure of that. "Just a little while longer...I have something I must do but once I have done this task, I will talk to you. This I vow, my child. Until then, keep growing stronger. There will come a time when your strength will be needed and I want you to be ready."

"Death Knights are no different from the path of Demonology some Warlocks like me and her take." Fomortiis remarked thoughtfully. "We're on the fringe between human and demon. The human side of us demands we remember restraint for the sake of maintaining our sanity while the demonic power that fuels us demands we pursue Fel Magic even more. It is a lesson all Warlocks will learn firsthand at some point. Her time will come soon enough."

"She might just surprise you, Fomortiis." I replied.

"She already has." he shot back. "And in so many ways. She truly is your-"

"Master, who's that you're talking to?" Lillina suddenly said as she stirred. Both of us froze. I'd need at least ten seconds to open a Death Gate but even so, there was a Mage patiently waiting for me nearby. I spotted my helm tied Maelstrom and mentally ordered her to me at once. She silently trotted to my side so that I could grab the helm and put it on. "A Death Knight?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"It's alright." Fomortiis said to her. "We know each other. He was just on his way. Isn't that right?"

"Aye." I replied as I climbed on Maelstrom. "I'm on the King's business and actually have a Mage waiting for me nearby."

"You know, my friend here offered to deal with the Quilboar of Razorfen Kraul." he said to her, to which I looked at him in surprise. "He singlehandedly cleared out the Scourge in nearby Razorfen Downs so I know this would be a paltry task for a Death Knight."

"You must be powerful to take on the Scourge by yourself." Lillina remarked. "Then again, you used to be with the Scourge before the King's Pardon. Even so, once Arthas is dealt with we'll still have to deal with you Death Knights."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Not only is the Ebon Blade working with the Argent Crusade, our order has been welcomed back into the Alliance and Horde. I may be undead but I am still a citizen of the Alliance."

"If that's true, King Wrynn should probably pardon the Scourge and the Forsaken as well." she shot back. "After all, they were raised into undeath and either are or used to be used unwillingly in the Lich King's war on all life. You Death Knights, on the other hand...you willingly served Arthas as his personal war machines. Only after you got a taste of the Light did you realize how big a fool your master was!"

"It's amazing how much you sound like him." Fomortiis remarked with a laugh. He couldn't see my face but he probably knew I was glaring at him. On top of that, he knew I wouldn't reveal myself in front of her. "Coincidentally, this Death Knight was the last person who saw him alive."

"What?" Lillina and I said in unison. No one said anything for a few moments as Fomortiis suddenly realized the wrongness of his statement.

"What I meant to say, my young apprentice..." he started before she suddenly launched a Shadowbolt at me. The attack did not hurt but it caught me off guard.

"You killed my father!" she exclaimed as she stood. "I shall banish you so far into the Twisting Nether, not even Sargeras will be able to find you!" She fired several more Shadowbolt blasts, most of which I was able to evade.

"You have the wrong idea!" I exclaimed. "Aurabolt, do something! This is your fault!"

"I told you not to call me that!" he exclaimed before firing a shadowbolt of his own. I ducked out of its flight path just before it hit the cliff next to me, triggering a rock slide. I managed to avoid getting crushed but just barely. Suddenly, one of the rocks struck me in the head, knocking me clear off maelstrom. The blow jarred my senses but otherwise, I was fine. It wasn't until I stood that I realized my biggest mistake since being raised.

"Father...?" she whispered. "It can't be..."

"I did not wish for you to see me like this." I said.

"No...no! My father died fighting The Scourge!" she cried out. "The man I knew and loved was killed by the very thing he sought to destroy! He would never allow himself to be used by the Lich King!"

"Lillina, calm yourself." Fomortiis warned.

"You're one to talk!" she shot back. "You're the one who told me he was dead. You didn't tell me he was raised in undeath and put the whole of New Avalon and Havenshire to the sword! No one was spared in their unholy crusade...not even the women and children!"

"Enough!" Fomortiis said as struck her with a Shadowbolt of his own. "While it's true I didn't tell you your father is a Death Knight, I had my reasons. One of them was a promise he and I made before The Burning Crusade. He may be undead but I still consider him my friend. As such, I've chosen to train you as my apprentice. You may not like the circumstances but he is still your father."

"I won't ask you to forgive the atrocities I committed for the Lich King, my daughter." I finally said, having heard enough. "To be honest, I haven't fully forgiven myself and doubt I ever will. I only know that we must all work together to make sure The Lick King is punished and no other families are destroyed by his dark ambitions." Without another word, I turned and rode into the night.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 4. I didn't originally plan on the father and daughter talking but I decided to run with it more for Abyssion than Lillina. The aftermath of this confrontation from Lillina's point of view is about 2 Chapters away in Lillina and Fomortiis.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Stratholme

From the Depths of the Abyss

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Mature

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Return to Stratholme

XxXxX

When I emerged from the Death Gate I was once again in Acherus. Having completed my business on Kalimdor, I decided the time had come to face the man who killed me. Since my last time in Acherus, all traces of the Scourge had been purged from the floating necropolis. I took the portal to the second floor where the Runeforges were located. Unsheathing Flamberge, I thrust it into forge and mentally visualized the Rune of Scourgebane.

Scourgebane was a new type of Rune I heard about when I was in Ironforge. It was originally designed by Instructor Razuvious to give Scourge Death Knights the upper hand against The Forsaken of the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron. The plans were apparently left behind after Light's Hope, which turned out being a boon for the Ebon Blade. Having read the plans myself, I would use the Scourge's own weapon against them.

"So, you've returned." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Highlord Darion Morgraine staring intently at my handiwork as I extracted Flamberge from the forge. The original enchantment remained but the runes were a different shape. The sword also gave off a mustard-brown aura as if to beckon all undead to its merciful bite.

"Not exactly, Highlord." I replied. "Do you remember what I said shortly before the battle at Light's Hope?"

"Ah, yes." he replied. "So you've come to take care of that. Assuming you emerge victorious, what are you plans?"

"After I've had my revenge and slaughtered every Scourge fool enough to challenge me in Stratholme...I'm going north." I replied as I sheathed my sword. "Don't worry, Highlord. I owe Arthas some payback, too."

"You're a very interesting man, Abyssion Highwind." Morgraine replied as his face creased into a smile-the first time I'd seen him smile, actually. "We are very fortunate to have a Death Knight like you on our side."

"You'd better believe it." I said as I turned to leave. I was halfway to the Flightmaster when I remembered something and stopped. "Highlord!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I saw my daughter in Kalimdor." I replied before quickly adding "She's alive and well. She is studying under a family friend as a Warlock. She has her mother's beauty and her father's ambition."

"She was not bothered by your undeath?" he asked. When I didn't answer right away, he knew. "Pity, though not surprising. The lives we had before is meaningless. If the Forsaken would never be accepted by the Alliance, it shouldn't be a surprise for us to be rejected given our hands are stained with the blood of innocent people."

"Lillina...she is a half-elf." I replied. "Her mother is a Night Elf. She didn't reject me because of my undeath; she rejected me because of the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave. In time, I know we will come to an understanding."

"That's pretty dangerous optimism." he noted as I mounted one of the waiting Skeletal Gryphons.

"It's all we have if we're to be victorious against the Lich King, Highlord." I replied .Without another word, I flew into the air and northwest to Stratholme. As I flew over the plagued city, the undead masses who roamed the streets below seemed more restless than usual. I couldn't help but wonder if there had been a recent incursion on the fallen city. I landed the Skeletal Gryphon just outside the slaughter house where Rivendere was holed up and the ordered the undead beast to circle back to Acherus. I then strode over to the slaughter house and banged on the massive door with my fist.

"Who dares encroach upon the gates of death?" Rivendere boomed from inside.

"One who has tasted it, had his fill and desires more still." I replied. The door creaked open, revealing a single figure astride a skeletal warhorse. He rode into the courtyard before dismounting and drawing his swords.

"Do you know who I am, Death Knight?" he asked me.

"The one come to kill you, Baron Rivendere." I replied as I unsheathed Flamberge. "Unlike our last battle, I hold two distinct advantages."

"Oh, really?" he asked with an amused expression. "And what, if I may be so bold as to ask are they?"

"The first is like you, I am undead. "I replied. "The other...you will find out soon enough!" I struck hard and fast, denying my opponent the opportunity to counterattack. All he could do was parry or block my attacks. I unleashed cursed the ground further with Death and Decay, which did two things. The first was in enhanced both of our fighting abilities. The other thing it did-which was the primary reason I unleashed it-was it enhanced Scourgebane.

"I see you have improved since I saw you fighting for the Scourge..." Rivendere remarked when he noticed his weapons were beginning to corrode. "How in the world...?"

"Did you really think I'd come back here using the same tactics that failed me when I was alive?" I asked as I continued my assault. I powered through his defenses, at last shattering his swords and knocking him to the ground. "Say it." I said as I pulled him to his knees.

"I concede defeat, Abyssion Highwind." he said before continuing "You may have defeated me, but even with Morgaine's aid, defeating The Lich King is an impossibility. The might of the Burning Legion and even Illidan Stormrage fell to his power. Accept the futility of defying his will and beg for his forgiveness!"

"Sorry, but he and I have a score to settle first." I said before cutting off his head. His body fell lifelessly to the ground like a marionette whose strings were suddenly cut. I retrieved his head and stuffed it inside one of my satchels-to the victor go the spoils. I also claimed his Skeletal Warhorse as my own-its slain master would have no further need of it. I then turned and rode out of the city and back to Acherus. I slowed when Death Knights on guard came into view, withdrew Rivendere's head and held it high as the mount reared up.

"Well done, Lord Highwind!" The guards roared. "We know he had it coming!" I then trotted to the ground transporter and teleported into the necropolis high above Light's Hope.

"Back already, are you?" Thassarian said when he saw me. He paused when he recognized the mount I sat upon. "Impressive." Then I showed him Rivendere's head. "I see you've had your vengeance. I should only hope you've not lost your will to help our order in its collective goal, hmm?"

"Of course not." I replied. "As I told Morgraine and this worm, I do owe Arthas some payback. A Highwind always repays his debts in full. My next stop is Northrend."

"In that case, you wouldn't mind taking this commission from the Argent Crusade." Thassarian said as he handed me a sealed envelope. "Unbeknownst to those outside the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade, Highlord Tirion Fordring will be traveling to Northrend with the Alliance Vanguard to Valgarde Keep. Every member of the Argent Crusade going to Northrend has been hand-picked by Fordring himself and thus they are free of the influence of the Cult of the Damned."

"And yet the Alliance are clueless the New Ashbringer ride with them...intriguing." I remarked.

"That's not entirely true." Thassarian continued. "Naturally, Tirion needed to request permission from King Wrynn both because of the risk involved and because he was branded a traitor for helping an Orc in his younger days. Considering the circumstances, the king gave his permission. As far as we know, only King Wrynn and Bolvar Fordragon know Fordring and a few of his personal guard ride with the Vanguard."

"If his security is assured, where do I play in all of this?" I asked.

"There have been reports of something big going on at Utgarde Keep northeast of Valgarde Keep." he continued. "The Argent Crusaders there believe the Scourge are up to something but because Tirion's protection is priority, they are unable to investigate. When you consider our...intimate knowledge of the Scourge, the choice is obvious."

"I shall sail for the Howling Fjord at once." I replied as I put the envelope in my satchel. "Anyone coming with me?"

"We sent someone ahead this morning." he said. "If you hurry to Menethil Harbor, you might be able to catch up before the ship leaves."

"What about you?" I asked as I dismissed Rivendere's Mount.

"I, too will be departing for Northrend soon." he replied. "Except I'm going to Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra. If things work in our favor we should meet at Anguar'thar at around the same time."

"Suffer well, brother." I said as I shook his hand. "I'll see you in Northrend."

* * *

And that's the end of the story. Oh, come on, you thought this was gonna be long, huh? Nah, though his daughter's story is a bit longer. The story continues in Call of the Crusade. As a reminder, there are three stories in this pre-Northrend...threesome.

They are From The Depths of The Abyss, Lillina and Fomortiis and The Scarlet Scourge. You just finished reading a Death Knight story and are probably also reading the Warlock story. The third is a Paladin story. I'll talk a bit more about what to expect via Live Journal after I finish the other to stories.

Until Next Time!


End file.
